pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Frances Isabel Parnell
Frances Isabel "Fanny" Parnell (4 September 1848 – 20 July 1882) was an Irish poet, an Irish Nationalist, and the sister of Charles Stewart Parnell, an important figure in nineteenth century Ireland. Life Youth Fanny Parnell was born in Avondale, co. Wicklow, Ireland, into a wealthy Protestant background. She was the 8th child of 11, and 4th daughter, born to John Henry Parnell, a landowner and the grandson of the last Chancellor of the Irish Exchequer, and Delia Tudor (Stewart), an Irish-American and the daughter of Admiral Charles William Stewart (1778–1869) of the U.S. Navy. Fanny's mother hated British rule in Ireland, a view presented through her children's works.Broderick, Marian. Wild Irish Women Extraordinary Lives from History. New York: O'Brien, 2002. ISBN 0-86278-703-3 (p.169) Fanny was an intelligent girl and before she was through her teen years she had studied mathematics, chemistry, and astronomy, and she could speak and write fluently in almost all the major European languages. She also had talents in music and painting and drawing in oil and water colours. Fanny's parents separated when she was young, and soon after her father died in July 1859 at the age of 48, she and her mother moved to Dalkey. A year later they moved to Dublin, and in 1865 they moved to Paris where Fanny studied art and wrote poetry. In 1874 they moved to Bordentown, New Jersey, in America. While she was living in Dublin in 1864, she began publishing her poetry under the pseudonym Aleria in The Irish People, the newspaper of the Fenian]] Brotherhood. Most of her work was published in The Boston Pilot, which was the best known Irish newspaper in America during the 19th century. Ladies' Land League Parnell's brother, Charles, became active in the Land League, an organisation that fought for poor tenant farmers, in 1879 and she strongly supported him. Fanny and her younger sister by 4 years, Anna Parnell (1852–1911), co-founded the Ladies' Land League in 1880 to raise money in America for the Land League. In 1881 the Ladies' Land League continued the work of the men in the Land League while they were being imprisoned by the British government. In Ireland Anna became the president of the Ladies' Land League, and the women held many protests and quickly became more radical than the men, to the resentment of the male leaders. Fanny stayed in America and worked to raise money for the organisation. Most of the Land League's financial support came from America because of the campaigning done by Fanny. Death Parnell died at the young age of 33, of a heart attack at the family mansion in Bordentown. She was buried at the Tudor family plot at Mount Auburn Cemetery in Cambridge, Massachusetts. At the time of her death, Fanny was survived by her mother, 3 brothers, and 4 sisters.https://query.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=9A07E5DF143DE533A25752C2A9619C94639FD7CF Writing Parnell was known as the Patriot Poet. She showed interest in Irish politics, and most of her poetry was about Irish nationalism. Two of her most widely published works were The Hovels of Ireland, a pamphlet, and Land League Songs, a collection of poems. Her best known poem is "Hold the Harvest," which Michael Davitt referred to as the “Marseillaise of the Irish peasant."Tomás Ó Coısdealha, Francis Isabel Parnell, Fenian Graves. Web, Feb. 26, 2017. The Hovels of Ireland The Hovels of Ireland was a 27-page pamphlet published in February 1880. Throughout the pamphlet Fanny discusses the injustices of the Irish peasant and expresses her disgust for the Irish land-owning class, which, ironically, is the class she belongs to. In this pamphlet Fanny uses the following quote to explain that even though her family owned land she and her family were Irish nationalists. “That moral energy which inspires men with the ability and the desire to oppose themselves to injustice, to protest against the abuse of power, even when this injustice and this abuse do not directly affect them is the virtue which is the guaranty of order, security and independence.”Côté, Jane McL. Fanny and Anna Parnell Ireland's patriot sisters. New York: St. Martin's, 1991. ISBN 0-312-06089-0 (p.102) The pamphlet was widely published in newspapers and journals. The pamphlet was sold for 25 cents each, and the money earned from this was sent to the Famine Fund. Hold the Harvest Now are you men or cattle then, you tillers of the soil? Would you be free, or evermore in rich men's service toil? The shadow of the dial hangs dark that points the fatal hour Now hold your own! Or, branded slaves, forever cringe and cower! – The serpent's curse upon you lies – you writhe within the dust You fill your mouths with beggars' swill, you grovel for a crust Your masters set their blood-stained heels upon your shameful heads Yet they are kind – they leave you still their ditches for your beds! – Oh by the God who made us all, the master and the serf Rise up and swear to hold this day your own green Irish turf! Rise up! And plant your feet as men where now you crawl as slaves And make your harvest fields your camps, or make of them your graves! – But God is on the peasant's side, the God that loves the poor, His angels stand with flaming swords on every mount and moor, They guard the poor man's flocks and herds, they guard his ripening grain, The robber sinks beneath their curse beside his ill-got gain.http://www.irishfreedom.net/Fenian%20graves/Fanny%20Parnell/FParnell.htm Publications Non-fiction *''The Hovels of Ireland''. New York: T. Kelly, 1880; Leiden: IDC, 1987.Search results = au:Fanny Parnell, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 26, 2017. References External links ;Poems *"After Death" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 *Frances Isabel Parnell at Poetry Nook ("After Death") ;About *Francis Isabel Parnell at Fenian Graves Category:1848 births Category:1882 deaths Category:Irish activists Category:People from County Wicklow Category:Irish women poets Category:19th-century Irish people Category:Burials at Mount Auburn Cemetery Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:Irish poets Category:Irish women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets